El silencio de la espera
by Lady Little Shycock
Summary: Luego de perder a Sherlock, John comienza a desmoronarse, no solo emocionalmente.


Un haz de luz entraba tajante en la oscuridad de la sala. Algunas motitas de polvo flotaban en la habitación y veía avanzar esa columna luminosa lentamente, iluminando y mostrando diferentes partes de la habitación, hasta que la luz se fue suavizando hasta desaparecer.

John, recostado sobre el largo sofá de la sala, nunca notó el momento en el que se quedó inmerso en una oscuridad total. Él solo deseaba que todo fuera mentira. Desde el fondo de su alma deseaba que Sherlock hubiera sido un invento de su imaginación, de su desesperación. Un simple cuento que su mente había creado para hacerlo creer que estaba bien y que era feliz. Para creer que ya no estaba solo. Que tenía un amigo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y llenó sus pulmones de aire. Sintió como si hubiera estado bajo el agua toda una vida y en ese instante pudiera por fin respirar. Los ojos comenzaron a escocer y los apretó con uno de sus brazos. La tela de su camiseta comenzó a humedecerse. Deseó que todo lo que lo rodeaba fuera una mentira. El aire encerrado del departamento comenzaba a asfixiarle. Su cabeza dolía, su cuerpo dolía y el silencio, maldito silencio, dolía todavía más.

Pero todo era verdad. Sherlock existía. Sherlock existió. Pasó por su cabeza, como un flash, una dolorosa imagen. Si Sherlock... si Sherlock se lo hubiera pedido, sí, John no hubiera tenido problema en tomar su mano y haberse dejado caer junto a él. Pero Sherlock era tan egoísta. No lo dejaba participar en su propio cuento, no lo dejaba ser el protagonista. Un áspero lamento escapa de sus labios, intentando contener el llanto sin éxito. Su vida no era nada, su vida no valía nada ni para Sherlock lo era. Por eso lo abandonó.

De nuevo oyó el silencio desgarrador. Destapó sus ojos y estiró el brazo tomando el violín que reposaba en el suelo apoyándolo, luego, en su pecho. Se daba cuenta que su mente comenzaba a opacar, que si seguía en ese estado deplorable comenzaría a tener menos claridad y enloquecería. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era un veneno que lo mantenía con vida aunque lo mataba lentamente, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que era verdad, por más que no lo deseara y necesitaba saber que era mentira, por más que no lo fuera. Distraídamente sus dedos acariciaron las cuerdas y salió de allí un sonido opaco y áspero. Era obvio, él no era Sherlock. Sólo él podía sacar hermosas melodías de un pedazo de madera con cuerdas.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos se aguaron. Ansiaba saber con total seguridad que él había existido, que sus recuerdos eran reales, su sonrisa, sus rizos oscuros, cuando le tomó la mano al huir de la policía. También deseaba que fuera un escape que había creado su mente buscando alivio para su soledad. Necesitaba saber que no había sido abandonado, que su único amigo no lo había dejado solo.

Apretó sus ojos y se vio a sí mismo parado en el borde de la terraza del hospital, ese que lo separaba varios metros de la dura realidad. Vio a Sherlock abajo haciéndole señas, pidiendo que no salte. Rió, ¿o lloraba? ¿Realmente hubiera intercambiado los lugares si Sherlock se lo hubiera pedido? No quería pensar una respuesta.

Sus dedos rozaron las cuerdas del violín, pellizcando, pero solo salieron sonidos opacos y tristes.

Sintió de nuevo el encierro del departamento, el aire viciado, denso. Se incorporó hasta sentarse en el largo sofá. Ese que usaba a diario un loco, fantástico y extravagante personaje de un cuento que John había inventado. Porque eso era Sherlock. Eso decidió John, porque así no dolía tanto. Su espalda comenzó a enfriarse por el sudor, y su camiseta, húmeda en su espalda y en su brazo comenzó a molestar. Su estómago rugió, pero no deseaba comer. Si no comía tenía la certeza de que su amigo imaginario, único detective consultor del mundo, Sherlock aparecería y le invitaría a comer. Aunque, como siempre, comiera solo John bajo la atenta y deductiva mirada del otro.

Un pesado soplo salió de su boca.

También un sollozo.

Sherlock -dolía.

Sus dedos acariciaron nuevamente las cuerdas.

Música. Sherlock era música. Era la música que alegraba sus tardes, o angustiaba sus noches. Una música única en el mundo, una que parecía compuesta pura y exclusivamente para él, hecha a su medida. Una música que lo destruía, pero que la necesitaba. Necesitaba oír esa música de nuevo. Necesitaba oír a Sherlock de nuevo. Necesitaba... ¿Qué necesitaba?

Tomó el arco y lo deslizó por una de sus cuerdas, y el violín lloró con un grito desgarrador, como un lamento.

Por un momento John se permitió sonreír. Dejó el arco a un lado y susurró.

-¿Así que tu también me extrañas?

Un leve vapor subía desde la taza de té de John hasta perderse en el aire. Movió el diario que estaba leyendo, enderezándolo. Sus ojos dejaron de pasearse por la noticia que estaba leyendo y se dió cuenta que algo estaba mal, y tras haber intentado varios minutos, se rindió sin haber podido darse cuenta de qué era. Bajó el diario y miró hacia el sillón negro.

-¿De nuevo? No soy idiota. Bueno, para una mente tan brillante como la tuya puede que si lo sea, pero para la media soy más que inteli...

Calló. La puerta de abajo se había cerrado haciendo un sonido muy imperceptible. Quien hubiera venido no quería que se supiera que estaba allí. John sabía qué significaba eso. Era la hora. Desde hacía varias semanas ocurría lo mismo a diario. Tomó el violín y se escondió debajo de la mesa de la cocina con bastante torpeza. Lo abrazó muy fuerte, pegado a su pecho e intentó hacer silencio, pero las tazas de la mesa tintinearon al golpear una pata con su espalda. Los lentos y calculados pasos llegaron hasta el borde del mantel, John abrazó con mas fuerza el violín. Todo va a estar bien, susurró.

El borde del mantel se elevó lentamente y la cara de Mycroft se dejó ver con una tierna sonrisa. Maléfica y aterradora para John, que sólo abrazó más fuerte al violín. Su Sweater rozó una de las cuerdas, haciéndolo sonar raro. John vió con sorpresa al violín y luego de un leve asentimiento salió de su escondite.

Cada vez que podía hacer un hueco en su ajetreada agenda, Mycroft visitaba a John, a diario. Se sintió ridículo en ese momento. Sentado en una silla dentro del baño, de espaldas a la regadera y al cuerpo desnudo de John, sosteniendo el viejo violín de su hermano entre sus piernas y envuelto con una bufanda azul por el mango. De esa forma había convencido a John de que se bañase. Apestaba a mil infiernos, pero al parecer no le importaba. A Sherlock no le molesta, había dicho. John conversaba solo, pero no hablaba incoherencias, realmente parecía que hablara con Sherlock, comentaba algunos casos que podrían ser interesantes, cosas leídas en el diario, y cuando callaba Mycroft debía sonar alguna cuerda del violín, a veces reía suavemente, y otras simplemente seguía hablando.

Cuando John salió del baño, envuelto en una limpia y cómoda bata, la casa estaba ordenada y limpia. Con desconfianza arrebató el violín de los brazos de Mycroft y se lo susurró al violín, viendo de reojo a Mycroft. Acercó su oído a las clavijas y sus cejas intentaron juntarse. Uno de sus dedos sonó una cuerda.

-Sí, estúpido Mycroft.

John H. Watson no permitía que absolutamente nadie tocase al violín, a excepción de Mycroft. Era eso o pelear, patalear, llorar, morder, arañar y luego ser metido en la regadera por dos empleados de Mycroft y ser bañado por ellos, dejando el violín en manos de un tercer desconocido. Eso había pasado dos veces antes, hasta que Mycroft razonó con él. Aunque supiera que Mycroft era el hermano de su amigo, seguía desconfiando.

Al anochecer John estaba en su sillón, tomando té y leyendo un libro. Sobre sus piernas reposaba una manta, cobijándolo del frío, y el fuego en la chimenea crepitaba suavemente. Frente a él en el sillón negro, el violín estaba a duras penas tapado por otra manta y una taza de té esperando en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

John levantó la vista del libro de repente.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Cómo que te acabaste toda la leche? Es muy tarde, ahora no puedo salir a comprar, tómate el té así. -Durante unos segundos miró al instrumento conteniéndose. Luego suspiró-. Esta bien, mañana compraré, pero deberías irte planteando que no voy a hacer las compras por siempre.

Echó un último vistazo al violín y sonrió con ternura volviendo a la lectura. Algo dentro suyo se movió y se sintió raro. Algo andaba mal.

Mycroft volvió a aparecer como ya era costumbre. Observó la sala y llamó a John. Éste bajó las escaleras y pasando por su lado y haciendo una sonrisa a modo de saludo se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Té?

Mycroft lo repasó con su penetrante mirada. -Por favor. Y... -se silenció unos pocos segundos, pero se arriesgó a preguntar- ¿Y Sherlock?

-En su habitación, todavía no se levanta. Estuvo toda la noche con sus experimentos y se acostó en la mañana.

Mycroft entró en la habitación de su hermano y distinguió bajo las mantas de la cama la figura del violín. Lo tomó y al levantarlo se sorprendió. El violín ahora tenía ojos. Esos que se movían cuando uno mueve el objeto que los soporta. Esos mismos. Lo sacudió un poco y rió por lo bajo. Estaban un poco desalineados, lo suficiente como para que Sherlock se molestase si estuviera vivo. Aunque sí fastidió a Mycroft. Pero a John parecía agradarle de ese modo.

Luego del té repitieron el ritual del baño. Aunque esta vez John no hizo ningún berrinche infantil. John le comentaba al violín sobre el aumento de la leche y el exceso de consumo que Sherlock hacía, pidiéndole moderarse. Mycroft por un momento imaginó a John echando leche sobre el violín y con cara de asco lo olisqueó. Olía a violín.

Algunas veces Mycroft se perdía en su mente mientras John hablaba pero volvía en sí cuando éste le gritaba.

-¡Deja de taparle la boca a Sherlock, Mycroft! ¡No seas infantil! ¡Déjalo hablar!

Entonces pellizcaba una de las cuerdas y Watson sonreía, para luego seguir conversando. Mycroft suspiró. Sherlock podía ser muy inteligente, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota. ¿Ahora como repararía a John?


End file.
